Amethyst (Steven Universe)
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is one of the three deuteragonists of the cartoon series, Steven Universe. She is one of the Crystal Gems and Steven's best friend (besides Connie). As of "Together Alone", she is poofed by Yellow Diamond along with Pearl and Garnet, but she is eventually regenerated in "Change of Mind" along with Garnet and Pearl. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Amethyst wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Previous 1 From "Reformed" to "Crack the Whip", the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cut-outs on her leggings, she now has two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Previous 2 From "Crack the Whip" to "Together Alone", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away in later episodes. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, but still good-hearted and protective. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. She watched the feud between Steven and Garnet eagerly while eating popcorn. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. She tries to reassure Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, knows why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Garnet will not forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. In "On the Run", she gets into a vicious fight with Pearl over the belief that she sees Amethyst as a parasite. In "Cry for Help", she sings "Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Sardonyx and defends Pearl for deceiving Garnet to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. Both "Crack the Whip" and "Steven vs. Amethyst" focus on her sense of inferiority as Jasper easily defeats and poofs her and she sees that Steven surpasses her. It was only after a fight with Steven that she begins to feel better, though in "Beta" she shows an obsession in finding and beating Jasper that leads her to recklessly seek to challenge the other gem alone. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with herself due to Steven's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same, leading them to fuse into Smoky Quartz. After the battle Amethyst seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she did not want to do anything for a month. In "Tiger Philanthropist", Amethyst is now comfortable with her self-esteem and no longer needs wrestling as an output of dominance and power. Relationships Steven Universe Amethyst spends a great deal of time hanging out with Steven. Both are very carefree, and as a result, get along very well. Despite their sibling-esque nature, Amethyst teased Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" for caring about her, to which he replied "yes" with tears on his face since she was in danger of falling off a cliff. Steven believes that Amethyst may partially blame him for Rose Quartz's "death" though in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Amethyst was dismayed when Steven said he was not Rose Quartz in response to not being able to be the person they were supposed to be. In "Reformed", Amethyst shows that she wants to impress Steven, and is afraid of him not liking her. This is seen in multiple ways. When Steven keeps asking her questions for a personality test on his phone, she avoided and lied about her answers. She even asked once for a correct answer, and Steven replied there isn't, since everyone can answer differently. However, since the events of "Reformed", Amethyst seems to be more open to discussing her feelings with Steven, singing "Tower of Mistakes" in earshot of him and openly expressing a desire (to Steven) for Garnet to see her as "cool again" in "Cry for Help". Amethyst is shown to think quite highly of Steven's continuous growth in skill, most notably in "Steven vs. Amethyst", constantly praising him in their fight while believing that if she could not beat him, she would never defeat Jasper. In "Earthlings" it has also been shown that they share a kindred spirit as fellow "worst Gems" who, in Steven's words are "not like anybody". When once again outclassed by Jasper and ready to give up, Amethyst is touched by Steven's words of support, taking his hand and hugging him, which causes them to fuse for the first time to become Smoky Quartz. Their newfound ability to fuse has seemingly brought them even closer as Amethyst leaned into Steven after bubbling Jasper. Garnet While Amethyst dislikes being told what to do and often does what she wants to do, she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. She, like the rest of the Crystal Gems, is aware that Garnet is a fusion, and after Steven had revealed he had discovered this, she shouts out "You met Ruby and Sapphire!?". In "Cry for Help", Amethyst admits that she is jealous of Garnet's power and admits it is easy to get carried away when fused with her, which causes her to quickly catch onto Pearl's scheme. Pearl The two used to share a strained relationship, due to their contrasting personalities; Pearl being clean and tidy while Amethyst is loud and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Amethyst frequently teases Pearl, who often scolds her in turn. Regardless, they value each other as both teammates and friends. Amethyst had thought that Pearl perceived her as a "mistake", due to her origins in the Kindergarten. She had since dismissed the notion when Pearl assured her, "You were the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that". During the episode "Cry for Help", Pearl and Garnet fused to form Sardonyx, as opposed to Amethyst and Garnet fusing to form Sugilite, resulting in Amethyst's lament and being jealous of Pearl. However, when Steven and Amethyst learned that Pearl was fixing the Communication Hub just to create Sardonyx, Amethyst was not angry or upset once she discovered Pearl's motivation for doing so. When the truth was revealed to Garnet, Amethyst defended Pearl as she knew why she did it. In "Keystone Motel", when Steven, Garnet, and Greg return from their trip, Amethyst can be briefly seen trying to console a very upset Pearl, whom Garnet is ignoring due to Pearl's irresponsible actions in "Cry for Help". Following the events of "Back to the Barn", Amethyst is shown to have high respect for Pearl after her tremendous display in the Robolympics. Amethyst is shown to have been quite astounded at Pearl's display of physical feat and strength, showing a much more compassionate side of the relationship between the two. According to "A Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is a balanced fusion, showing how Amethyst's and Pearl's personalities balance out into a fusion so peaceful that it is sometimes uncomplicated for them to forget. However, this balance is laborious to hold. If Pearl and Amethyst begin to fall into their usual dissonance or come across an issue otherwise, they can separate almost immediately. It appears that their relationship has greatly improved as of "Log Date 7 15 2", as they were able to form Opal with ease to lift the drill head. In "Know Your Fusion", Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her that she is amazed at what Smoky Quartz was able to do with the yo-yo, and lets Amethyst know how much of a good influence she was to Steven, while Amethyst blushes. In "Last One Out of Beach City", Amethyst is quite surprised and happy after Pearl is eager to go to the rock concert with her after Greg has to cancel the show due to a previous request from Barbara to play cards with her and Vidalia. In the same episode, Amethyst compliments Pearl about how hardcore and cool she is, and is also shown to be concerned about Pearl in fear that she might get rejected by the mysterious woman. Rose Quartz It appears that Amethyst and Rose were very close, as Amethyst describes her as "the person that was always there for me". Amethyst was hurt when Rose Quartz started seeing Greg and had less time to spend with her, and even more so when she gave up her physical form. In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst says that Rose looked past her "imperfections" and said that she is perfect the way she is. When Jasper refuted this statement, Amethyst became enraged. Greg Universe In "Maximum Capacity", it is revealed that Amethyst and Greg were good friends. After Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven, the two would marathon the "Li'l Butler" TV show together for days at a time. This would stop when she blamed Greg for Rose's "death", antagonizing him until she took it too far in an incident which involved shape-shifting. "They were friends, but when Rose left, she blamed Greg and started messing with him, went too far and ruined their friendship." During the episode, she torments Greg again by shape-shifting into Rose. By the end of the episode, Amethyst made efforts to mend their friendship by replacing the broken frame of a photo of Greg with Rose and giving it to Greg. Sardonyx Much like Pearl's dislike towards Sugilite, Amethyst seems to show jealousy towards Sardonyx as she made Amethyst feel weak and reckless after Sugilite went berserk in "Coach Steven". This is most likely because of her wanting to be stronger and be noticed by Garnet. However, in "Back to the Moon", she rode on Sardonyx's shoulder when she battled the rubies and Smoky Quartz showed no hostility toward the other fusion, showing that Amethyst herself may have gotten over her dislike of the other fusion. Stevonnie In "Alone Together", Amethyst is happy to meet Stevonnie (after chuckling at Garnet's blissful reaction to their appearance). She ultimately names them after tripping over Connie and Steven's individual names when asking about how they feel in their newly fused form. In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst was surprised that Stevonnie was able to take on Jasper on their own, thinking less of herself in the process. Vidalia Amethyst and Vidalia were close friends in older days, both being mischievous troublemakers after Amethyst was introduced to Greg. Vidalia reminisces about how they began their friendship when Amethyst started hanging out with her. They had much fun together but lost contact for several years when both moved forward with their lives. In "Onion Friend", they reunite and talk about the old days, and it is revealed that Vidalia takes much inspiration from Amethyst, not just through her paintings and drawings, but also in her everyday life, considering how much she admires her laid-back personality. However, Amethyst felt the opposite, with Vidalia being her inspiration for the same reasons. Lion Like all the Crystal Gems, Amethyst has no problem treating Lion like part of the team and like a friend. Amethyst has liked Lion since the first time they met, unlike Garnet and Pearl. Peridot Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst initially treated Peridot like a threat. Since Peridot's most recent regeneration their relationship was rather neutral. It is explored further in "Too Far", which shows Amethyst finding her neurotic mannerisms "funny". While raiding the Kindergarten for spare parts for the Cluster drill, Peridot and Amethyst start sharing jabs at the other Gems, which Amethyst initially found humorous. Once Peridot got to the subject of Amethyst, however, Amethyst realized how offensive Peridot's "jokes" really were. Thoroughly irate, Amethyst, along with Peridot and Steven, leave the Kindergarten with an injector drill head. After tinkering with the drill, Peridot accidentally lets the drill loose, and once seeing Amethyst in danger, snaps her leash to save her. Peridot falls on Amethyst, and the two stare into each other's eyes for a few second before Peridot jumps up and apologizes. Peridot tries to approach Amethyst, later on, Amethyst gives her the cold shoulder. Upon being enlightened that her attempts at humor were incredibly rude, Peridot apologizes to Amethyst in a recorded message, which also stated that though Peridot finds Earth very strange, she desires to learn about why the Gems are who they are. Amethyst thanks Peridot for apologizing, though Amethyst nonchalantly says she still views Peridot as a nerd. In "It Could Have Been Great", Amethyst glares at Peridot because she, like Garnet and Pearl, is upset by Peridot's insult of Rose and her Legacy. As seen in "Message Received", Peridot seemingly betrays the Crystal Gems which greatly upsets Amethyst, seeing that she's visibly the most upset that she "betrayed" them. Upon seeing Peridot's true intents and subsequent defiance against Yellow Diamond, Amethyst officially accepts Peridot as a Crystal Gem and gives her the nickname "Peridactyl". Peridot finds great pleasure and amusement from Amethyst's shapeshifting, connecting the two even more. In "Too Short to Ride", when Peridot comments how shapeshifting (an activity Amethyst practices on a regular basis) is an insult, Amethyst quickly recognizes that Peridot was upset about something and asks her about it rather than being offended by her comment. Amethyst, in the same episode, becomes determined to get Peridot the alien she wanted. In "Beta", the two hung out some more. Peridot seemed to be really happy that Amethyst was visiting. During the episode, Peridot kept trying to impress Amethyst with 'meepmorps'. Later in the episode, Peridot comforts her when she gets upset about Jasper. Out of all the Crystal Gems, aside from Steven, Peridot appears to be closest to Amethyst. Jasper Jasper and Amethyst are both Quartz soldiers, but Jasper sees Amethyst as nothing more than a joke and a failure for being 'overcooked'. Jasper told Steven (whom she mistook for Rose) that she must have been desperate to enlist the help of a "runt" like Amethyst. At the end of the events of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst feels inadequate because Stevonnie took down Jasper without her help, making Jasper's words feel true. She starts training in "Steven vs. Amethyst" in preparation for a rematch with Jasper. In "Beta", she is unable to enjoy visiting Lapis and Peridot, because she would rather search for Jasper. Peridot attempts to cheer her up by showing her where Jasper was made: the Beta Kindergarten. They discover that Jasper formed perfectly, increasing Amethyst's determination to defeat her. During "Earthlings", she tosses Steven away to fight Jasper one-on-one, likely in an attempt to prove herself to Jasper. With Steven's help, Amethyst rejects Jasper's ideas of self-worth, and this allows her and Steven to form Smoky Quartz and overpower Jasper. Despite her initial antagonism, Amethyst did feel sympathy for Jasper when she broke down and suffered corruption, calling Jasper 'sis' as she bubbles her gem. Lapis Lazuli In "Beta", Amethyst seems to still dislike Lapis, saying the latter is not someone she thinks of when she thinks of fun. It's unknown if this is just because she finds Lapis boring or if she simply does not get along with her. It can also be noted that when Amethyst visited Lapis and Peridot she was "not acting like herself" and was still thinking about Jasper, this could have attributed to Amethyst's behavior around Lapis. Ruby Platoon In "Back to the Moon", Amethyst closely interacts with the team of Rubies that debuted in "Hit the Diamond": "Doc", "Eyeball", "Army", "Navy" and "Leggy". She shapeshifts to look like Jasper to get them off their track and accompanies them to the Moon base in an attempt to get them to leave. During this time, Amethyst is at ease joking with them and taking a leader position, stating that "this is fun." She even pulls Doc to sit on her lap, while with the intention of getting Doc to help her with ship controls, this still is a high level of comfort with the Ruby team leader. In turn, Doc even asked for that kind of affection again. Two other Rubies, Navy and Leggy, discuss how Amethyst-Jasper is "funny and strong". Her showing kindness towards Eyeball by telling her that she is trusted is what makes them want to go home contently and file the report for Amethyst-Jasper. Under the guise of Jasper, she seemed to fit naturally within their space. After her deception is revealed at the end of "Back to the Moon", the Rubies are furious with her and the Crystal Gems, and resume their relationship as enemies. Quartz Soldiers At Pink Diamond's Zoo, Amethyst meets other Amethyst Gems for the first time. Despite her initial apprehension, she quickly befriends the many quartz soldiers stationed there, and discovers they share the common origin of Earth. Amethyst and the other quartzes are seen joking around and laughing together, including pulling a prank on Steven and Greg. Their kinship and mutual dislike for Holly Blue Agate ultimately lead to the quartzes' assistance in the rescue of Greg and their refusal to prevent the Crystal Gems' escape from the zoo. Amethyst also refers to them as her "Famethysts". Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", she readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Garnet in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Amethyst is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shapeshifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shapeshift into her wrestling alter-ego, the "Purple Puma", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. She also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. Fusions *When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. *With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite. *With Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet) and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. *With Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. Skillset * Morning-Star/Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unusual among Quartzes. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** Slicing: Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. EX: In Too Far, her whip cleanly sliced through the Injector. * Shapeshifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but will not die from it. * Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. ** Whiplash Spin Dash: Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Attack the Light * Crystal Whip: Amethyst uses her whip to attack all enemies for low damage. This move can hit enemies in the air. It uses 3 Star Points. * Dual Strike: Amethyst uses her whip to slash at the enemies multiple times for low damage each hit. It takes 4 Star Points. * Purple Puma: Amethyst transforms into Purple Puma and initiates a trigger sequence where the player has to tap when the bar is in the purple star zone for more damage. This move does medium damage, lowers attack, and takes 4 Star Points. When upgraded, it can break shields. * Spin Dash: Amethyst does her spin dash and deals more damage the more the player taps. This move does high damage and takes 5 Star Points. It can knock a normal enemy out of battle when upgraded. * Fuse: Amethyst fuses with Pearl and Garnet to form Alexandrite and smashes the enemies with a fist multiple times for lots of damage. This move lowers attack and defense, takes 9 Star Points, and requires all Gems to have full harmony to use. Any one of the Crystal Gems can activate this, except Steven. Gallery Amethyst new.png|Amethyst's first post-regeneration form AmethystGem2.png|Amethyst's gemstone Steven amethyst 174x252.png|Amethyst's pre-regeneration form Amethystop.png Amethyst Old art.png|Amethyst's old design Amethyst and Pearl fighting.png Amethyst_and_Whip_2.png PNGBeach.png|Amethyst's casual wear. Amethyst_young.png|Amethyst when she was young. Latest_(2)-1420242681.png tumblr_mvv5e4cagz1rvaww0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n1bs3vc9i01t1gl3lo1_1280.png thumbnail_34188.png tumblr_nup2osQt8t1seyyrao1_500.gif Amethystclassroom.png|Chibi Amethyst NewAmyDistance.png|Amethyst's far-distance render Amethyst_Water_Clone.png|Amethyst's Water Clone Back_to_the_Barn_Amethyst_018.png Amethyst_in_Pizza_Steve's_shades.png Hahaha.gif Tumblr o4b6op0zZo1vn3d7ao4 500.gif Tumblr ok1q9jJNnQ1uqjumdo5 400.gif MUDA MUDA MUDA!.gif Trivia * Her "Spin Dash" attack, which she shares with Jasper, may be a reference to the popular fictional character, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose main form of attack is the Spin Dash, which is rolling into a ball and dashing into enemies. She also shares several personality traits with Sonic, such as being a free spirit and having a relaxed demeanor. ** The sharing of the attack with Jasper, may come from the fact that they are both quartzes made on Earth. * It is possible that she has long hair due to Greg's influence on her, as in "Story for Steven", Amethyst takes an interest in Greg's hair and climbs through it.2 ** However, she has had long hair in the past, as evidenced by the painting in her room from "So Many Birthdays". * Amethyst's design changed the least from the "Pilot" to the series, besides Steven. These changes include: ** Removal of silver ring around gemstone. (As seen in "Reformed", her gemstone still has a ring around it, however, it is not visible unless she is regenerating, as the ring is usually hidden under her skin.) ** Her top changed from long-sleeved to strap-like. ** Circle shaped holes in her leggings changed to star-shaped. ** Removal of barrette. ** Boots changed from fold-over to regular. ** Removal of fanny pack, though it makes an appearance in "Beach Party". ** Skin tone is lightened. ** Hairstyle is cleaner. * Amethyst's original outfit did not feature the classic Crystal Gem insignia seen on Pearl and Garnet, but rather has cutouts of stars on her knees. ** This is likely because she was not born/created as a Crystal Gem, but rather found at the Kindergarten by the others and adopted into their fold. ** As a result, she might have altered her default outfit to represent the Crystal Gems. * Of all the Gems seen thus far, Amethyst shapeshifts the most. * At New York Comic-Con, Rebecca Sugar revealed that Amethyst's designs and color palette are based on Adventure Time's Lumpy Space Princess, due to her earlier work on that show. * Amethyst knows how to play the drums, as revealed in "Steven and the Stevens". * Amethyst can not shapeshift when she is under a lot of pressure, as revealed in "Secret Team".3 * It is shown that when Amethyst blushes, she blushes dark purple. * Amethyst can speak Spanish.4 * Most of Amethyst's fusions are not fully stable. ** Opal unfuses if any disagreement occurs between Pearl and Amethyst. *** However, as of "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal seems to be much more stable than the past, being able to fuse with ease. ** Sugilite's personality combines the worst of her and Garnet's personalities, being very dangerous and reckless. ** Alexandrite is the most unstable, due to the several conflicts between all of her fusees. * All of her fusions have extra limbs, her tousled hair, the star-shaped cutouts on her legs (with the exception of Opal), and her voluminous lips. * Rebecca Sugar has revealed in an interview that Amethyst's room is the closest to her actual lifestyle. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based on dance hall and club dancing.5 * Amethyst is at most 5,500 years old, as that was when Earth's Kindergarten was shut down.6 ** She did not take part in the battle in the Gem Battlefield, which took place 5,300 ago, although it is possible that she had been born and not discovered at that point.7 ** Amethyst lived for some time in the Kindergarten after emerging, spending her time playing with different rocks she had adopted as her "friends". In "Too Far", Peridot says that Amethyst must have emerged when the Kindergarten no longer functioned, suggesting that she was most likely alone for the remainder of her time there.8 ** In "Story for Steven" and "We Need to Talk", Amethyst acts in many ways like an animal or a feral child. She mostly walks on all fours, is very invasive and inquisitive, rips through a bag of "Pop-Pop" like a dog would, and even goes to fetch a stick when Garnet throws it. * Amethyst and Jasper have similarities in body and combat style. These similarities include: ** Jasper and Amethyst both have wild and unkempt hair. ** Both share voluminous lips. ** Jasper can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful. ** This could be a hint to actual mineralogy, as Jasper is a non-crystalline quartz, while Amethyst is a crystalline quartz. ** According to Peridot in "Too Far", Amethyst should be around Jasper's height but she was made defective. * Of the four Crystal Gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gemstone to regenerate the most.9 * Amethyst is the first Crystal Gem to have more than one on-screen regeneration. ** Despite the fact that in "Steven the Sword Fighter" it is stated that Amethyst poofs the most, she was the last of the Crystal Gems (excluding Peridot) to poof during the series. *** Amethyst is the only Gem to have to retreat into her gemstone because of a corrupted Gem. Pearl was stabbed by Holo-Pearl, and Garnet was hit by the Gem Destabilizer from Jasper. * Amethyst's reason for protecting Earth is because it is her birthplace and the only home she has been able to have. ** Her lines from the extended opening theme are, "I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!". * Amethyst does not care what food she eats or where she eats it from, as in "Reformed", where she is wanting to add engine oil to her meal. * Amethyst is loosely based on Rebecca Sugar's friend, Valerie Ang, from college. * Amethyst shapeshifts herself a digestive system in order to eat.10 ** Amethyst enjoys the feeling of digestion.11 ** She also enjoys urinating in the ocean.12 * In "Too Far", Peridot reveals that Amethyst, as a quartz, lacks typical features of her gem-type and is half the height she should be due to her developing for too long. * Amethyst is about 500 years younger than all the other Gems developed in the Kindergarten, as estimated by Peridot in "Too Far". * Amethyst's instrument is an electric drum kit, described as "loose and wild".13 ** Additionally, her expanded musical palette includes electric bass and some of her own synths. * Amethyst has only bubbled once on screen, Jasper's gem in "Earthlings". * Amethyst once tried to flush herself down the toilet, as she tells Peridot after she attempts to do it herself.14 * As seen in "Giant Woman" and "Maximum Capacity", Amethyst twirls her hair. In "Three Gems and a Baby", it is revealed that when Steven was a baby, after seeing his gem glow for the first time, Amethyst believed that Steven was just Rose, shapeshifted into the form of a baby. External links *Amethyst - Steven Universe Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tomboys Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Elementals Category:Superorganism Category:Arrogant Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Universal Protection Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Sidekick Category:Revived Category:Defectors Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Self Hating Category:Philanthropists Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Book Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Archenemy Category:Selfless Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Disabled Category:Independent Category:Lazy Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Comic Relief